


Snapshots in Manchester

by Primavera (halfnote)



Category: Amar es para siempre (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Gen, Romance, just a bunch of ficlets of fluff, luimelia being domestic, luimelia in manchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfnote/pseuds/Primavera
Summary: 31 days, 31 prompts of fictober for the Luimelia fandomLuisita and Amelia share snapshots of their life in Manchester after leaving Madrid."Life is not what she expected it to be. It’s often better. "
Relationships: Luisita Gómez Sanabria/Amelia Ledesma
Comments: 20
Kudos: 37





	1. Oct 1: “no, come back!”

Snapshots in Manchester  
October 1: “no, come back!”

It is their fourth year living in Manchester and Luisi has finally managed to keep a job as a lowkey typesetter in the local newspaper. Her English is basic at best, but people are nice to her, and she is only asked to typeset short articles from their pen-written counterparts before going to the publishing company early in the morning in order to help set them up. 

They had been incredibly naive to believe they would be any freer to live their love away from judging eyes in another country. To most of her co-workers, she is a single mother who happens to share expenses with a “gal pal”. Luisita’s smile is grime. There is no single day she does not question if staying in Manchester is the right decision. 

“¡No, vuelve aquí!” 

Is what Luisita hears from the other side of their flat as she looks away from her typewriter. 

Amelia is now chasing Marcelino around their small and tattered living room. He is about to be three years old and enjoys wreaking havoc almost as much as she enjoys falling asleep with Amelia and the quick growing Marcelino on their small queen-sized bed. 

There is a merry laugh as Amelia finally catches Marcelino from behind and envelops him in a hug. Her heart swells. Nothing of this would have been possible had they not come to Manchester. Amelia looks up from her place on the sofa, with their son in her arms, and blows her a loud kiss. Marcelino soon follows suit. 

Life is not what she expected it to be. It’s often better.


	2. Oct 2 “that’s the easy part”

Amelia scrunches up the flyer she had been holding before stacking it up inside her jacket. It is early autumn and their savings are becoming frighteningly low. She turns left on the corner of the street and picks up her pace, it’s nearly midnight. From a hotel maid in Madrid to a waitress in Manchester. Her life as a vedette in París is nothing but a far away dream. 

Leaving Madrid, that had been the easy part. They had not been prepared. 

She looks up at the porch of their shabby apartment building. They lived on the seventh floor, she can see the lights of the living room still on before she marches in. It is not much, she muses, but at least they get to be together. Even if they rarely see each other, as of the moment. They had basically invested most of their savings in Luisita’s initial fertility treatment and someone had to make enough money to pay rent and bills. Luisita’s null English skills made it particularly difficult to find a job that did not require long hours of badly paid manual labor. Amelia feels deeply against putting her wife and future child at risk, so working double shifts became a standard for her.  
Amelia finds Luisita nodding off while sitting on the wooden table of their small living room. A español-inglés dictionary lays open before her beside a clipping from the newspaper. She takes her jacket off and puts it over her wife's slouching shoulders before kissing her forehead. The action alone seems to relax her immediately. Beside the dictionary, Amelia realizes on a second look, stands a plate with baked potatoes and roasted fish and vegetables. She prods the potatoes with one of her fingers only to take it to the tip of her tongue. It is lukewarm. A single bite into the fish almost brings tears to her eyes. She is starving. 

They are not the same couple that left Madrid a couple of months ago. They had changed, but they had also grown together. Life is hard, but she can’t help but count all of her blessings. Blessings she never thought she’d be able to experience. Because, against all odds, Amelia Ledesma can, finally, say she has a family to call her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I forgot to put it up yesterday.


	3. Oct 3: "you did this?"

"You do dis?"

When Luisita told Amelia that she had invited a friend for dinner Amelia had been ecstatic. After three years, and several failed part-time jobs, Luisita had finally managed to keep a job for more than four months. So, when she told her she would be inviting her first work-friend home, Amelia had been delighted. So, delighted in fact she had dared to cook them something for the evening. 

"Claro, cariño, I wanted to make our guest feel home. En casa, hmm.” 

Amelia pushes the plate of oddly shaped fried fish and slightly burnt potatoes over the table. Luisita could not really tell the difference between one and the other, if she was honest.  
Luisita looks at her work friend Margaret from her peripheral view. Despite not being much taller than her, her friend’s thin and very pale complexion worked in her favor. She looks tentatively curious as her big round blue eyes study Amelia’s face. 

“You are much prettier than Luisita ever mentioned.” Margaret is forward. The dark-haired woman can instantly imagine why her wife would find her friendship appealing. 

“So, Luisita talks about me?” Amelia raises a fine dark eyebrow suggestively to her wife, who still flushes in embarrassment whenever she is teased.  
"Luisita talks about you all the time." Margaret adds matter of factly, before attempting to grab one of the pieces of fish or chips from the close platter. 

"No, I don." Luisita sways the platter away from her friend with a pointed ‘stay put’ stare. Margaret, a freckled redhead, rolls her eyes. 

"She does, aaaaaaall the time” she drones before snatching a suspicious looking chip from the tray, “she talks about Marcy the rest of the time.” She adds before donning half a potato wedge in a loud bite. 

Margaret’s face instantly scrunches up in confusion. Amelia turns to her wife pointedly. 

"Marcy?" 

"No puede decir Marcelino, Amelia." Luisita excuses her friend, she had long given up on correcting Margaret every time she tried to pronounce Marcelino. 

"Marce, mommy hizo dinner!" Luisita yells suddenly, as a quizzical Margaret attempts to interrogate Amelia into telling her what food she was supposedly eating. 

A two-year-old Marcelino appears on the doorframe of their room, with his small chubby childlike arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing nothing but his trousers, much to Luisita’s annoyance. Amelia snickers beside her, instantly picking her wife’s trail of thought. 

"No quero!" He challenges as he stumps his heels on the floor. 

“Marcelino!” Luisita scoffs instantly at him as she rushes (after him). The last thing she needs is for her kid to act out in front of her friend. 

Amelia cannot help herself but giggle at his temper tantrum. Sure, he was rejecting her food again, but the more time passes, the more Marcelino reminds her of Luisita. Stubborn like a mule. 

"Mommy?” Margaret blurts out as they see her scrunched up nose suddenly relax, as she puts two and two together. 

“Luisita, ¿no le dijiste?” It is Amelia’s turn to scold. 

“Puede... que haya olvidado comentarlo.” The blonde confesses with an apologetic smile as she bends down to take Marcelino into her arms. 

Amelia opens her eyes as saucepans. They read something akin to ‘How could you forget such an important detail, you useless lesbian?’ More than forgetting, Amelia is certain her wife simply found no words or right time to explain to her friend, and probably thought it was a better idea to get it over with by talking it over at dinner. 

Margaret makes an ironic raspberry with her lips as she waves her hand in dismissal, interrupting the awkward silence. 

“Luisita, of course I know you are a lesbian, come’n. Look at you and your wardrobe, hun.” Luisita opens her mouth in fake offense at this. “Now, Amelia, bloody hell, you are a mommy, alright. Luisita is one lucky gal.” 

“Margaret, wash it,” 

“I don’t think I understand, what do you want me to wash?”

Amelia laughs wholeheartedly at the exchange as she feels a burden, she had not noticed she had been carrying lift from her shoulders. It is always a relief to find people that would accept them in this world. She is lucky to work in the entertainment industry where homosexuality is widely tolerated, but for Luisita to find a tolerant friend in the real world. Now, that is a treasure to hold dear, and she could not be more grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm behind, I know but I will finish this challenge  
> My sister couldn't pronounce the r until she was seven, so there was a bit of inspiration there.


	4. Oct 4: “that didn’t stop you before”

"Entonces nomas me meten una pajita por la vag--

"Luisita!" Amelia chastises her wife. 

They might not be allowed to be officially married because it is still illegal but after Manolita and Marcelino gave them their rings, they had decided, together, it might as well have been their wedding. And so, they are married. 

Their doctor, Dr. Sopher, a tall languish very British kind of man, gives them an amused stare. He does not speak an inch of Spanish, but they are not the first foreign lesbian couple to visit his office. 

"What Luisita say is…" Amelia, the more proficient of the two in English moves her hands in the air trying to fish for words she might have read in a dictionary, "you use the…" she mimics the movement of a straw being pushed up. 

The older man puts one long index finger over his lips before opening his mouth. 

"A pipette?" he raises a single blonde bushy eyebrow. 

"¿Qué dijo Amelia? ¿Qué dijo?" Luisita's big brown eyes are a perfect mix between excitement and eagerness. 

"A ver, espera Luisita, no me agobies, eh. Me parece que dijo pipeta." 

"Yes." Luisita answers steadfast. Amelia smiles instantly. All Luisita knows to pronounce is yes and no. 

"Very well. To answer your question. We use a pipette for the insemination. Inseminacion, yes?" 

Luisita and Amelia nod in tandem, that word, they understood. 

"I'm afraid that's the easy part, though. It is a long and tough road. And I need to be sure you are convinced. Do you understand?" despite his polite and affable demeanor his voice is serious. 

There are some words lost in translation to Amelia, but she does understand when he says it will not be easy. 

" Yes." Luisita grabs Amelia's hand unexpectedly in front of the doctor. She does not look at her wife but squeezes her hand tightly instead.

The doctor cannot see their interlocked hands from his spot over the desk, but he sees their action and smiles warmly. They are very relieved they stumbled upon a doctor like him in their lifetime. Amelia is not sure Luisita truly understands what the doctor said but she is squeezing her hand so tightly it leaves Amelia with no doubt she is ready for anything and everything. Doctor Sopher does not know her wife, nothing has ever stopped her before. And when Luisita is ready, so is she.   
Juntas son imparables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like writing this. Hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, just my gift to the international english speaking fandom, also an excuse to practice my writing in English. If you like it, leave a review, will you? Love you, guys


End file.
